


And you pray with your knees on the ground

by Shadow0kana



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley’s 80 years nap, Fanart, Hurt, Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, multiple eyes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow0kana/pseuds/Shadow0kana
Summary: This is where I’ll share my angsty drawings.Every chapter will have the relevant warnings, and tags will be added with new pieces.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. The wrath of an angel

**Author's Note:**

> CW : Multiple eyes, hurt Crowley (unconscious, no injury)


	2. 80 years nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made for Potterheadandsherlocked on tumblr during Mabsgatos’s Good Omens secret santa! 
> 
> Angsty angel after the holy water fight.


End file.
